


A Friend in Need

by LaughtersMelody



Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, One Shot, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughtersMelody/pseuds/LaughtersMelody
Summary: "This is my best friend. By best friend, I mean we occasionally grunt and stare awkwardly at each other." The story of how M and R first met. M POV. One-Shot.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> I've liked Warm Bodies since I first saw it, but this is the first fic I've written for it. I've always enjoyed the friendship between R and M, and after re-watching the movie recently, it made me wonder how that friendship began. 
> 
> As always, I also thank my Lord Jesus Christ for his incredible mercy and grace and his many blessings. I would be utterly lost without him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you think. :)

** A Friend in Need **

The bar. He liked the bar.

He sat there a lot, in a chair.

It was better than walking, though he did that too. But, somehow, he always found himself back at the bar.

No one else seemed to like it, so he had it all to himself. That wasn't so bad, though once in a while, he wished that there was someone else who would come and sit down with him.

It would be nice not to be alone.

Had he always been alone? He couldn't remember.

He spent a lot of time staring at the glasses and bottles scattered around the bar. When the light hit them, they would shine. One of the bottles was blue, and it made him think of…of something else that was blue. He couldn't remember what. But it was big, really big, and…and important somehow. To him.

Sometimes, though, sometimes the glasses reminded him of what Living people ate, and then he would get hungry and leave to find some Living for himself, and others would follow.

That's what had happened today.

He was full now, the Hunger as quiet as it ever got, and sticky redness was drying on his chin. It was drying in other places too. He glanced down to see a red spot on his gray jacket, and next to it was a hole…a new hole, made by the Living.

He stopped walking through the airport and sighed, a long, low sound that rumbled in his throat.

"Hmm?"

He looked up to find another one like him standing a few feet away. This one wore a red hoodie, but there was no red around his mouth, so he couldn't have been with the group he'd just led into the City.

"Hmm?" the other one repeated, staring at the hole in his gray jacket, just like he had been.

"Hm," he answered at last. "Uhr."

He was staring again, but he was staring at the other one now, and the other one seemed to know that he was looking, because finally, their eyes met.

"Uhhh," the other one added.

"Hmmh," he agreed. "Hnh."

Several long moments passed, and then he turned away, walking through the airport again, until his feet carried him over to the bar. He sat in his usual chair, his eyes drifting to the blue bottle.

The sound of shuffling footsteps made him turn a little, though, and he found that the other one had followed him.

The other one paused for a moment, his gaze landing on the bar and the empty chair. The other one started forward again until he reached the chair, and then he dropped down into it, his arms landing on the bar top, brushing away the dust that had collected there.

Surprised that the other one had sat down, he stared at him for another long moment, and the other one stared back.

"Mmmm," he said at last. "Uh?"

"Rrrr," the other one said.

"Rrrr," he repeated with a small bob of his head.

Silence fell, and together, they sat at the bar, watching the light reflect off the bottles and glasses until the sun disappeared somewhere behind the horizon.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Take care and God bless!
> 
> -Laughter


End file.
